Find Yourself
by MonkeyLover422
Summary: "When you meet the one you've been waiting for..." Lightning found himself and Sally. Holley discovered life isn't about being shiny and new and found Mater. Finn made friends outside of spy work, but...he's still alone... :More genres than they let me put. xD Romance, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Adventure: Just to be safe; rated T for minor language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody! So, you guys voted, and asked me to write this story first. So here it is! And I'm starting this out as K+. The rating may change... But maybe not. Enjoy! :D**

"Oh, Lizze!" Lightning said as 'Find Yourself' started to play. Lizzie didn't appear to hear him.

"Lizze." He said again. She didn't respond. "LIZZIE!"

"What?" She said.

Lightning rolled his eyes, then smiled again. "Turn up the radio. I love this song."

Lizzie lifted a shaky tire and turned the volume up on the device.

"Why do you like this song so much, Stickers?" Sally asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" He smiled, then sang along. "When you find yourself in some far off place, and it causes you to rethink some things. You start to sense that slowly you're becoming someone else. And then you find yourself. When you make new friends, in a brand new town, and you start to think about settling down. The things that would've been lost on you are now clear as a bell. And you find yourself. Yeah, that's when you find yourself. Where you go through life so sure of where you're headin'. And you wind up lost, and it's the best thing that could've happened." He stopped singing and let the voice of Brad Paisley sing alone.

"Ahh." Sally said, nudging Lightning. "You got lost here, and now... Well..."

"Yeah." Lightning said. "To think, all because I got lost, I'm surrounded by friends, a beautiful wife..."

"Stickers..." Sally said, nudging him playfully and lovingly.

They sat listening to it for a minute.

"Well I think of Holley when I done here this part." Mater said, driving over with Holley, who were only a few feet away from Lightning and Sally.

"_When you meet the one that you've been waitin' for, and she's everything that you want and more_."

"But you were never lost, Mater."

"That ain't true, I found that I was done a fool." Mater said. "But I'm done okay with that. Plus, then I found Holley."

"Mater..." Holley said, smiling.

"All 'cause of this town!"

"Why's that?" Lightning asked.

"Because..." Mater took a deep breath. "If you hadn't gotten lost here, you'd had never made friends with all us, and met Miss Sally, and we helped ya won you're race, that you've been dreamin' about you're whole life, with the big sponsor and fancy helicopters you was talkin' about, and then later 'cause we helped ya become the bestest racecar in the whole wide world, I got ya inta the World Grand Prix, and that's where I find Holley."

"Well...that was...a very..._long _explination..." Sally said.

"I liked it." Lightning said, laughing.

"And now Holley ain't my imaginary girlfriend, she's my imaginary fiancé." Mater joked.

Holley laughed. "Mater, I don't care what Luigi and Guido said durring the World Grand Prix, there is nothing imaginary about me. Stop calling me that."

"Okie dokie, Holley." Mater said with his signature goofy smile.

Just then, Finn drove by. "Hello, Finn." Holley greeted.

"Oh, hello, Holley. Mater. McQueen. Mrs. McQueen."

"What about you, Finn?" Lightning asked.

"What about me?"

"Do you think of anyone when you hear this song?" he asked.

"No, no one comes to mind."

"Not your wife, or anyone?" Lightning asked.

"N-no, I'm not married."

"You gotta at least think of us, right?" Mater asked cheerfully. "You found us as friends, right?"

Finn smiled. "That's right." then drove away.

Sally waited until her was out of sight before saying. "Finn was never married?" just as 'Behind the Clouds' began playing after 'Find Yourself' ended.

"Nope." Holley answered. "Either he was always too wrapped up in saving the world and such, or he was happy by himself. He hasn't told me much about his past. Heck, he hasn't told anyone much. I'm sure the only ones who know anything about his past are Siddeley, and Leland."

"So why don't we asked them?" Lightning asked.

"Well for one thing Leland was killed years ago right before the World Grand Prix at the oil platforms before Finn could get there..." Holley said.

"Oh... Poor guy... What about Siddeley?"

"It'd be a bit rude to ask him to tell us things Finn may not want anyone to know, don't you think?" Holley said.

"Yeah, a bit..." Sally agreed.

The four of them sat in silence for a minute. Finally, Mater said, "Last one to Siddeley gets eaten by the Ghost Light." and they all sped off.

**The first chapters of my stories are always short...^^; Don't worry, more soon. :) Review? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hehe, I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews so far! :)**

**Lunan95: Thank you! :)**

**artsy0809: I think of Lightning when I hear it. XD Yes, poor Finn...**

**Mere: Yay, I'm glad! :) And I'm going to have to go edit that... ^^; Lol. **

**Toystoryfan 123: I love it when people say that. :) Lol, glad you liked it. :)**

**Mimi: Mmhm... :P You may wanna delete some of those... XD **

**Horse970: Makes me so happy when I hear things like that. :) I'll try to make this one as good as my other stories, then! :D**

**Enjoy! (Don't you always? Lol! Jk! XD)**

"Haha, Sally, the Ghost Light gotcha!" Mater said.

"Why always me?" She asked.

"The what?" Siddeley asked.

"Sheriff'll tell ya if you want." Lightning said. "Now..."

"Sid, what can you tell us about Finn's past?" Holley asked.

"Finn's past?" Siddeley echoed.

"Tell us er the Ghost Light'll eatcha!" Mater threatened.

"Quit it with the Ghost Light!" Lightning, Sally, and Holley said simultaneously.

"Okay, okay... Dad gum..."

"Finn doesn't really like anyone knowing about his past." Siddeley said.

"Alright, then... Just tell us one thing?" Lightning asked.

"What?"

"Finn said he was never married. Is that true?" Sally asked.

"What's your point?" Siddeley asked.

"Was there ever anyone... You know..."

"Finn was never married, guys."

"But... Did he have a girlfriend?"

"I don't know."

"Sid." Holley said, transitioning into spy mode.

Siddeley sighed. "You didn't hear this from me."

"Name." Holley demanded.

"Abigail."

"Location."

"England."

"Model."

"Peerless."

"Color."

"Purple."

"Relation with Finn."

"Don't know, but she thinks he's dead."

"Thanks, Sid." Holley said, then drove off. Mater, Lightning, and Sally sped after her.

...

"So, how we gonna find her?" Asked Mater.

"I'm calculating there are approximately four hundred and fifty nine Abigails in the UK." Holley said, busy on her screen.

"That'sa lota Abbys..." Mater said. "Wait, what's the UK?"

"United Kingdoms." Sally answered.

"Where's that?"

"Mater, England is part of UK." Lightning said.

"Oh... All those Abbys on that little island?"

"Mater, the population of UK is over sixty-two million." Holley answered. They all stared at her. "What?"

"You know that how?" Lightning asked.

"Shoot, McQueen, Hol knows everythin'." Mater told him smiling. Holley kissed his fender.

"Oh, it'll take days alone to find her. Then find who she is, where she is... Most importantly we can't let Finn know we're up to anything. Got that? Don't tell Finn, Mater."

"Don't tell me what, Mater?" Finn asked, driving into the cozy cone lobby where they were working on Holley's screen.

"That wes was gonna take Holley tractor tipin'..." Mater said, looking down in defeat.

Finn looked at him suspiciously, then drove away. "They're up to something..." He murmured to himself.

"Mater, that was brilliant!" Holley exclaimed once Finn had left.

"Thankya, Holley." he said.

"So... What are we gonna do now?" Lightning asked.

"First I have to find the right car, which could take days. So... You all wait for the time being, I suppose."

"Okie dokie." Mater said, and drove away, but not before giving Holley a quick kiss.

"See you later, Holley." Lightning said and he and Sally drove away.

A minute later, Sally drove back. "Wait a minute... This is my office..."

Holley laughed. "We both forgot that for a moment, huh?" She said, and drove away.

...

**2 Days Later...**

"Hiya, Holley!" Mater greeted one morning. "How's the search goin'?"

"I've narrowed it down to about two-hundred and fifty something."

"Dad gum! That's great! So, uh, at the Wheel Well tonight... Flo done arranged a "couple's night" er somethin'. Ya wanna go?"

Holley smiled. "Of course."

...

That night, Finn drove into town looking for Holley. Not seeing her, he looked around more closely. None of the couples of the town seemed to be there. At the café, Sarge, Fillmore, Guido, and Sheriff sat quietly sipping their drinks. Even Mia and Tia seemed to be moping.

"Have any of you seen Holley?" Finn asked, then glanced over where the Stanley statue was...supposed to be. "Blimey, what happened to the statue!?" Finn exclaimed.

"Lizzie took it to the couple's night thing at the Wheel Well, man." Fillmore answered.

"That crazy old..." Sarge murmured.

"Oh is that where most of the town is?" Finn murmured, looking around.

"And most tourists." Sarge answered.

"Including Holley?"

"Yup." Sheriff answered. "Well, Finn, why don'tcha stay? With the rest of us who don't have wives or fiancés or girlfriends."

Mia and Tia cleared their throats. "Sure, neglect the only girls here..."

"What about Luigi?" Finn asked.

Guido burst into tears.

"Flirted with some Italian tourist." Sheriff said, then glanced over at Guido. "She didn't have a sister."

"Mmhm... Well, I just came to ask Holley about something, but seeing as she won't be back until later... Have a nice night, gentlecars."

After Finn had left, Sheriff said, "Why in blue blazes is he always so polite?"

"He really needs to loosen up... I know, what if he had some of my-"

Sarge interrupted Fillmore. "No freak juice."

**So if all of you are wondering, a Peerless is a British car made between 1957-1960. Finn actually has the back fins (rofl, Finn has fins) of a Peerless. Funny, huh? :) Did you guys know there was a British car called Siddeley? Made between 1902-1904. There was also the Siddeley-Deasy 1912-1919... You guys should check some of these out. They look pretty cool. Just goggle British cars.**

**Also, that's most likely not how many Abigail's are in the UK. I couldn't find that answer on the Internet, so I just divided the number of Abigail's in the world (****134,876) **by the population of UK (**62,041,708) **and got 459. Who thinks I should have done something differently? I'm not good at math...:P

**Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, not much of an authors note today. Except... Happy Martin Luther King Jr. day weekend! Friday we watched a movie on him & Rosa Parks. Saw the same video last year but I didn't care. History is so fascinating...:)**

**As I'm writing this I'm listening to 'Sh-boom.' Hehehe... "Oohh, life could be dream, sh-boom, if I could take you up to paradise up above, sh-boom, tell me darling, I'm the only one that you love, sh-boom..."**

**Thanks a bunch to those who reviewed!**

**Mere: Even without the coma it says he never married guys, so either way...XD**

**artsy0809: :)**

**ilikadachocolate: Thank you! :)**

**tornadogirl28: Yeah, he seemed lonely...:) **

Chapter 3

"Morning, Holley." Lightning greeting driving into the café one morning. "Any progress?"

"Narrowed it down considerably." She replied. "But that's just the names."

"Didn't Sid give you a last name?"

"Nope. And that makes it just much more difficult."

"So who do you think she is?" Lightning asked after ordering a can of fuel.

"She could be anybody. Someone Finn met on a mission, perhaps went to school with him, maybe she was once a police woman and they met on a mission where Scotland Yard and CHROME worked together..."

"Got any more?" Lightning asked sarcastically.

"Oh, much more. So many it'd take hours to list all the possibilities I can come up with." Holley replied with a smirk.

"Jeez, what did you have to learn to become a spy?" Lightning asked, astonished.

Holley laughed. "More than your untrained mind can comprehend." She replied mysteriously.

"Okay... So what are you doing now?" He asked just now realizing Holley's had her screen out this whole time.

"Oh, just..." She said, shutting her screen off before Lightning could see.

"What?"

The purple paint on Holley's hood turned a bit magenta as she mumbled, "Emailing my parents..."

"Why be embarrassed about that? I do that all the time." Lightning said.

"So, McQueen." Holley said after a minute. "You know Mater better than anyone else, right?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"Did Mater talk about me much before he asked me to marry him?"

"Are you kidding? He never shuts up about how 'you's the purdiest and smartest car he's ever met'." Lightning replied imitating Mater's accent. "When are you guys planning on getting married, anyway?"

"We haven't talked much about it. In a matter of months. Mater said we should have it here."

"Sounds good so far."

"So how many children are you and Sally planning on having?"

Lightning choked on his oil. "Who told you!?" He whispered. Holley laughed. "You did. Just now."

"Curse fancy spy knowledge... See you later." He said, then drove off.

A minute later, Mater came driving into the café backwards.

"Mornin', Holley!" He said. "Seen McQueen? Haha! That done rhymes!"

"Yes, he just left." Holley replied with a laugh.

"Later Mater, seen McQueen...howdy Holley! Just came up with that! Those're funny right der."

Holley laughed. "Howdy doesn't rhyme with Holley, Mater."

"It don't, do it... I'll work on that." He said, and Holley just laughed again.

...

"Narrowed it down to about a hundred." Holley said with a yawn the next day.

"Dad gum, Hol, I done think you've been workin' to hard on this. Ya really care about Finn, don'tcha?"

"Yeah, I do..." Holley said with another yawn.

"So what do we do when we actually find her?" Mater asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Hey, hey Holley, listen! Don't tell anybody, 'Kay?" Lightning said driving over.

"Don't tell nobody what?" Mater asked.

"Nothing, just that Sally-" Lightning stated to say, then clamped his tire over his mouth.

"Smooth." Holley said.

"Hm..." Mater said, then gasped. "Is Sally gonna have a-!?" Mater started to yell, but both Lightning and Holley clamped their tires over his mouth.

"Well now Mater's going to tell everyone." Holley said. Lightning sighed. "We'll tell everyone later today. Mater, DON'T TELL ANYBODY BEFORE THEN. Got it?"

"Okie dokie!" Mater said, then drove away backwards humming 'Find Yourself.'

Holley and Lightning exchanged a glance. "I'll keep an eye on him?" Holley suggested.

"Please."

...

Later that day Lightning and Sally _did _tell everyone the news. Now Lightning and Mater sat at the café having dinner.

Two minutes later, pretty much the whole town hear come from the Cozy Cone Motel, "_I DID IT!"_

RecognizingHolley's voice, Lightning and Mater exchange a glance and drove over to the source of the shout.

They opened the cone Holley was in.

"I found her." she told them, smiling triumphantly. "Abigail Vintoy."

**Review? :)**

**_Sh-boom..._ (Well actually now I'm listening to 'Route 66'... Oh well. "It goes to St. Louie, down through Missouri, Oklahoma City looks so so pretty, you'll see..." And 'Route 66' just ended. :P Oh, 'Find Yourself.' what a coincidence. :) "When you make new friends in a brand new town...")**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello people reading this! Hope you're enjoying this! Sorry for the long wait. I've been lazy-I mean... busy. XD **

**Thanks to my beloved reviewers! :D I just wanna point out really quick, it seems a lot of people really liked that Sally's pregnant. XD This is a Finn story, not a SalQueen story, guys! XD Lol, jk. Enjoy it. :) But if you wanna read some great SalQueen stories, check out MereMcQueen314's. You're awesome, Mere! :3 And I'm sorry it's about half an hour after midnight and I'm tired so I can't respond to them, only thank you for it. Well, I've got time for specific questions. :)**

**Mrs. McMissile**

**PieFace314**

**Lunan95: Alright, I gotta respond to this one. I laughed so hard at the last sentance. XD**

**ilikadachocolate**

**Mere **

Chapter 4

For the next two weeks Holley and Mater looked for opportunities to go on a mission without Finn knowing. With no luck, Finn finally provided the solution.

"You're what?" Holley asked.

"Leaving on a mission tonight."

"Without me?" Holley echoed.

"I do hope you're not offended, Holley."

"No, no, it's...fine." She said, trying to sound disappointed. "I'll go tell Mater, if you don't mind. How long will you be gone?"

"Hard to say." Finn answered. "I'd say about two to three weeks?"

Perfect. That's more than enough. Thought Holley. "Alright." She said, and drove away to find Mater.

...

"Mater! Mater, guess what!"

"You're pregnant?" Lightning murmured. Sally hit him with her tire.

"No..." Said Holley, with her good hearing. She turned back to Mater. "Finn is leaving on a mission."

"When?" Mater asked, curious why this was important.

"Tonight. He'll be gone for a few weeks. That gives us time to..." Holley said, her lips forming into a smile.

"Find Miss Vintoy!" Mater finished, followed by loud shushing from Holley, Lightning, and Sally.

"We'll leave tomorrow." Holley declared.

"Kay. But... Hol?" Mater asked.

"Yes, Mater?"

"Could we go tractor tippin' before we leave?"

Holley laughed.

...

"When is we gonna be there?" Mater wined for the umpteenth time.

"Mater, I told you, we'll get there when we get there!"(AN: lol, another Pixar movie.)

"Why is Radiator Springs and London so far apart?" Mater grumbled.

Holley sighed. "Why don't we-"

"Look!" Mater exclaimed. "Land!"

Siddeley's voice cracked over the intercom. "We're landing soon, Holley."

"Thanks, Sid."

Just like Siddeley had said, they reached London shortly.

"Boy, do I love them afterburners." Mater said. "We done go so fast wit them." Holley smiled.

"So I'm mapping out a route to take to Miss Vintoy's house." Holley said working on her screen. "Looks like she doesn't live too far from here."

"And by 'not too far' you mean..." Mater said, having discovered a while ago his and Holley's idea of lengths of time were very different.

"We'll only have to drive for about half an hour." She said. Mater breathed a sigh of relief. That wasn't too far.

"I suggest we start right away." Holley said. Mater nodded, and drove towards the exit, but stopped in front of it.

"After you, Hol." He said with his signature goofy smile, but also a look of love in his eyes. Holley giggled.

"You're acting like Finn." Holley said smiling at him, and Mater laughed.

During the drive, the two of them didn't say much. They'd occasionally talk about how it's great that Sally was pregnant, or their  
impending wedding, and a few things from the World Grand Prix scam that happened in London. But not much. Mater asked if they would have to get paint jobs for their wedding. Holley thought for a moment, and glanced at Mater. "If you'd prefer not to have one. I was thinking just getting a lighter purple for the occasion." She had answered. "I think you'd look purdy like that." Mater said. Holley smiled and nuzzled him quickly, not wanting to distract any of the other cars on the road. Though they didn't need any help doing that. Mater still had trouble with the whole opposite side thing.

Soon they came to a two story house.

"Nice place..." Mater murmured, not sure what to say. Holley smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Come on." she said, and they slowly drove up to the house.

"Oh, oh, can I...?" Mater asked. Holley laughed.

"Go ahead, darling."

"Dad gum!" he said, and reached out and rang the doorbell. Holley playfully rolled her eyes again.

A girl in her teen years answered the door. She was a shiny, silvery-purple Aston Martin V8 with deep brown eyes.

"Hello, dear, is your mother home?" Holley asked. The girl nodded.

"Wait here." she said, and drove off. Instead of her coming back, a magenta Peerless with the same brown eyes came driving over to the door.

"Abigail Vintoy?" Holley asked. The car nodded.

"We're here to talk to you about a car you once knew, if you don't mind." Holley explained.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm afraid I'm a bit busy with-"

"His name is Finn McMissile." Mater told her, and she froze.

"Please, come in." She said, motioning them inside. She led them to a cozy looking sitting room.

"Now," she said. "What can I do for you?"

"Lets start with what do you know about Finn?" Holley suggested.

"Well, a lot, I mean, I knew him for..." She chuckled. "I don't even remember, it was so long ago."

"We're you two close?" Holley asked.

"Oh, yes, dear." She said. "In fact...we were married..." She said sadly. Holley and Mater did not expect this.

"Daaad guuuum..."

"Expecting a child, as well." Abigail said, looking over at her daughter, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Wh-what happened?"

"Well..." Abigail said looking down sadly. "He left me."

"What?" Holley said.

"Why?" Mater asked.

"Oh, I don't know, dear." She said. "But it's not like either of us could have controlled it." She added.

"What do you mean?" Holley asked. Abigail took a deep breath.

"One day...fifteen years ago... A week before Hazel was due, actually," she said, motioning to her daughter, who was now sitting next to her mother. "Finn went on a mission... And never came back." She said, holding back tears. "They told me it was an explosion." She forced out.

"So he...he died?" Mater asked. Abigail nodded her hood.

"Why did you two come here?" Abigail asked. "Why want to know about Finn?"

Holley and Mater looked at each other. "Because we wanted him to be happy, so we tracked you down."

"Happy? But... He's dead..." Abigail said.

Holley looked at Mater. He nodded.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this," Holley said. "But I have been Finn McMissile's spy partner for the past three years."

Abigail stared at her. "..._he's alive_?"

**Dun dun dun... Review? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Not long authors note today...*shrug* Oh, wait, important change I made! Abigail said that Finn disappeared a week before Hazel was due. Now that doesn't make any sense, because they were still engaged. Well, it's possible, but I don't want it to be like that. :P Anyway, yeah so I either could've changed when she was born, or change engaged to married. I just changed it to that they were married. **

**THANKS, MATER! **

**Lol. Otis quote instead of responding to reviews today. Sorry. ^^; I you're someone who reads all my stories, like Mere ;), thx for that, btw! Love ya! You're probably sick of hearing this, but my finger is probably broken, I'm tired from my Girl Scout overnight at MSI, so...yeah. I wrote this at 1 in the morning during that, Kay? **

**Enjoy! **

"But... But why would he..." Abigail started to ask.

"I honestly don't have an answer for that." Holley said. "But I can take you to him."

Abigail's deep brown eyes sparkled. "Would you?" She asked.

"Of course." Holley answered with a smile.

...

Soon enough, Holley and Mater had taken Abigail and Hazel to Siddeley, and were flying back to the US.

"I just can't believe he's alive..." Abigail said again.

"Well believe it." Holley said. "And believe you're going to see him. Because I'm not willing to pinch you so you can make sure you're not dreaming." Holley joked. Abigail laughed.

"Siddeley?" Holley asked.

"Afterburner time?" Asked Siddeley's eager voice over the intercom. Holley laughed.

"Yes, Sid. Afterburner time."

"Yes!" Siddeley exclaimed. "No other way than afterburners, Finn always says." He said, and went faster than he had been going as he turned on the afterburners.

...

Finn still hasn't returned from his mission a few days after they returned. Abigail had rented a cozy cone for her and Hazel, and Holley and Mater were wondering either how happy or mad Finn would be when he returned.

Finally, a week had past and Siddeley was returning with Finn. Holley and Mater greeted him, and he immediately knew something was up.

"Alright, what are you two up to?" He asked.

"Nothing." Holley said. "But we found someone who wants to see you." She said.

"Who...?" Finn started to ask, but caught a glimpse at who was behind Holley, and his jaw dropped. Holley and Mater exchanged a glance, and drove away, while Finn drove forward.

"A-Abigail?"

"Finn?"

"I...I thought I'd never see you again..."

"So did I..."

"How did you-" he started to ask, but turned and looked at Mater and Holley, who nervously smiled.

Finn raised an eyelid. "Tell Siddeley I'm going to have a word with him later." He said, and turned back to Abigail. "Say, where's..." He said. Abigail smiled and motioned for Hazel to come over. Finn smiled lovingly at her. She shyly smiled back.

"Finn, why did you..." Abigail asked.

Finn sighed. "Come on." He said before planting a kiss on Abigail's fender. "I've got a lot of explaining to do." He said, and the three of them drove off.

"Awwww..." Holley and Mater said.

"Dad gum, Ah never done seen Finn so happy..."

"Awwww..." Sally said next to them, and they jumped.

"So that's Abigail." Lightning said. "Who's the girl?"

"Hazel. Finn's daughter." Holley said. Lightning and Sally's jaw dropped. Holley and Mater laughed.

...

"Please understand, when I escaped that day, he would've searched out what or who I treasured the most and destroyed them. So, I faked my death when I got away."

"But, why did... Where did you go?"

Finn sighed. "Back to CHROME. On another mission. And another after that. And after that. And after that."

"What about Holley?" Abigail asked. "When did you meet her?"

"After my partner was killed when he went on a mission without me... She was supposed to deliver a message from London to me about some pictures I sent to CHROME. By the end of that mission she was my new partner."

"And the tow truck?"

"Mater," Finn said chuckling. "We thought he was the spy we were supposed to meet. There was a mixup. But he solved the mystery of who the secret leader of the villains was when we didn't have a clue. This is his home, he..." Finn started to say, but stopped. "Holley's home, as well, I suppose. The two of them have been engaged for a while."

"Not the while we were. Remember?" Abigail added.

"No, it was a while before we could finish planning and finally have the wedding with all the missions I went on." Finn added with a chuckle. "Oh, Abbie, I'm so sorry."

Abigail nuzzled against Finn. "As long as I know you're alive and you're here with me."

"Awwwww..." Holley, Mater, Lightning, and Sally said, all watching Holley's screen.

"What if Finn finds out that we're-"

"Spying on him?" Holley interrupted Lightning. "He'd be impressed I was able to follow him with a camera." She joked.

"Shh!" Sally said, trying to listen.

"Anyone could tell she was your daughter. Ever since she was little..." Abigail chuckled. "She always did something that reminded me of you. Whether it was sneaking out of her room in the middle if the night, or when she would eavesdrop from behind the corner without me knowing..."

"Sounds like things I did when I was a child." Finn chuckled.

"Oh, Finn I'm so glad your alive." She said, nuzzling against Finn again. Finn snuggled back.

...

A few days past, and Holley stated she had never seen Finn more happy. Of course, Finn's daughter was another story...

"Where is she, anyway?" Mater asked, looking around.

"I'm not sure. But we should find her. I don't think she's warmed up to the fact she has a father, yet. I think she's jealous of how much attention Abigail's been giving him instead of her."

"Jealous? Shoot, how can ya done be jealous of yur dad?"

"Oh, it can happen." Sally said, driving over. "When I was a girl my grandmother told me that when she was five, her dad, who she had never met, came home from serving in a war, and she was jealous of having to share her mom's attention with him."(A/N: this is actually true for me and my dad's mom. She once told me that story.) She said, then drove away.

"Well, let's go find..." Holley started to say while driving off, but stopped. "Never mind." She said, looking in her rearview mirror at Hazel peeking out from behind the corner of a building.

"I'm not jealous." She argued. "I just... Don't like that they've pretty much forgotten about me."

"Don't worry, dear. Keep in mind that your mother believed your father was dead for the past fifteen years. How would you feel? I'm sure once they've caught up Finn will want to spend time with you." Holley told her.

"Alright... Well what do I do until then?"

Mater smiled bigger than usual, getting an idea. Holley saw.

"Ohh, no. No no no. Mater dear, I know what you're thinking." Holley said.

"Oh, c'mon! She's the daughter of the world's best spy!"

"Yeah! I can handle anything!" Hazel exclaimed.

...

"Okay, maybe not..." She said as she scanned the tractor field before her.

"Oh, come on..." Mater said, chuckling. "Tractor tippin's fun!"

"This is completely bonkers..."

Five minutes later...

Mater and Hazel burst out laughing before being interrupted by Frank. When Mater said goodnight to Hazel and went home, Hazel quietly drove back to the Cozy Cone Motel. She peeked into the cone her mother had rented. She and Finn were quietly talking in it. Hazel sighed and drove into the lobby. Sally was still there.

"Hey, there! What can I do for you, sweetie?" Sally asked.

"Um, could I have a cone?"

"Didn't your mother rent one already?" Sally asked, confused.

"Yes, but..." She said, glancing back at it. "She and Finn are in it, and I wouldn't wanna interrupt them, so I figured I'd just get my own..."

"Alright. I'll just charge it to your stay, alright?"

"Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome, honey."

Hazel drove to the cone next to the one her parents were in. When asleep, she had nightmares about her parents having another child and forgetting about her. And then another where her parents just forgot about her altogether. She woke with starts from each dream she had. Hazel didn't like the idea of having a father...

**Poor Hazel. She feels forgotten. Review? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hellu, peoples! You're probably wondering where this story's goin'. Don't worry, the plot is thickening. 3:D **

**Ohh, how I love writin' this Finnigail. =3 Thanks for comin' up with that, Mere. :) Speaking of Mere, this chapter is dedicated and posted for you, buddy! Hope it cheers you up, and I'm prayin' for ya! **

**I LOVE MAH REVIEWERS! Seriously I squeal when I read a review. :3 **

**Enjoy! :D **

Hazel awoke to the sound of someone driving outside her cone.

"Mum?" She called. The driving stopped. "Mum, is that you?" No answer. Hazel shrugged and pressed the garage door opener.

She gasped. The car standing before her was not her mother. Before she could react, she was pulled out of her cone, had a parking boot slapped on her, and had a strong smelling rag pressed up against her mouth before multiple cars sped away with her. Before she could fight back, she blacked out.

...

Finn blinked the sleep out of his eyes, glanced over at what he was leaning against, and smiled.

Just like old times... He thought.

"Abigail..." He said, nudging his wife. "Abbie, wake up."

Abigail opened her eyes. "Good morning." She smiled.

"Good morning." They shared a quick kiss.

Abigail's smile fell suddenly. "Where's Hazel?"

...

"Mrs. McQueen, have you seen Hazel around?" Finn asked Sally at the front desk.

"Yeah, she came in late last night. She asked for her own cone."

"Which one?" Abigail asked.

"Next to yours."

"Four or six?"

"Six."

"Thank you."

Abigail knocked on the garage door. "Hazel?" She called. "Hazel, dear, open up!"

There was no answer.

Abigail sighed. "Let's ask around town."

"Good idea."

...

Hazel was nowhere to be found. Finn and Abigail decided to go back to her cone.

"Hmm..." Finn said. He took out a gadget and unlocked the garage door. The two of them gasped. There was a note in Hazel's place.

"Did she run away?" Abigail asked worriedly. "...no, her notebook is still here..." She said, picking up a notebook with a picture of Nigel Gearsley taped to the cover.

Finn picked up the note. He read it, and put it down with a sad and guilty expression on his face.

"Holley should never have found you for me..." He said, closing his eyes and shaking his hood.

He handed a confused Abigail the note.

_McMissile, _

_We don't know how this girl is connected to you, but we know you care about her. If you want to see her alive again, you will turn yourself and Shiftwell over to us. _

_~Sir Miles Axlerod_

"Oh dear..." Abigail gasped, and brought her tire up to her mouth. She glanced over at Finn, but he was gone.

...

"Holley!" Finn called and Holley and Siddeley turned.

"Finn? What's the matter?"

"It's-wait a moment... Why what were you talking to Sid about?"

"Uh..." They both said. Finn shook his hood.

"Anyway... Holley, did you get anything from CHROME saying Axlerod escaped?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He took Hazel."

"What!?" Holley and Siddeley exclaimed.

"Holley, he left a note. Come on." Finn said before speeding off, Holley after him.

"Abigail!" Finn called.

"I'm here." She replied, driving out of the cone, note in tire. Finn took it from her and handed it to Holley, who read it over. She looked up with a solemn expression.

"What do we do?" She quietly asked. Finn closed his eyes for a moment as possibilities went through his head like a computer. The thoughts stopped when he felt a gentle tire on his, and opened his eyes. His pale green-blue eyes bet Abigail's soft brown ones. She had tears on the corners of her windshield.

"They won't kill her." He said, then looked over at Holley. "...yet..." He added softly.

"I'll call Siddeley..." Holley said. "Do you have any idea where they are?"

Finn turned the note over to reveal some numbers. Coordinates. "Now I do." He said, handing the paper to Holley. She nodded and drove off.

Finn turned his attention back to Abigail.

"Finn, you have to bring her back..." Abigail said, nearly crying.

"I promise I will." He said. "I have to, even if I don't make it back."

"No, Finn, you have to come back, too!" She exclaimed.

"I can promise as much as her safe return, but it's me they want."

"What about Holley?"

"If I can't make it back, Holley will with Hazel."

Abigail didn't have anything to say after that. She just looked into Finn's eyes with worry. "I can't loose you again." She said, a tear sliding down her hood. Finn took her tire in his.

"Hey..." He said, wiping her year away. "I've made it out of worse before." He said, giving a sad smile. Abigail managed a smile back.

"Holley and I will be back soon, maybe without me..." Finn said, and started turning away. Before he could turn completely, Abigail planted her lips on his. The kiss caught him by surprise, but Finn closed his eyes and kissed his wife back. He had forgotten the feeling of his lips on hers. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart.

"I love you." She breathed.

"I missed you." He smiled.

"I missed you more. "

"I love you more." Finn said, and drove away.

...

"Let me go, you jerks!" Hazel yelled at Grem and Acer, who ignored her.

"Ya know, Ace, she reminds me of someone..." Grem said.

"It's not just me? She really does seem familiar!"

"Hey! I'll tell you why if you let me go!" She tried.

"Not until McMissile gets here." Grem told her.

"Well you're not getting him." She said confidently. "He's getting me and getting the bloody hell out of here." She boldly told them.

"You think he'll just leave if he finds you dead?" Acer asked, and the color drained from the paint around Hazel's hood.(**AN: Face, paint around the hook, idk. Go with it. xD**)

"Yes, which is exactly what we don't want. We want to trap him, remember? Then we can kill them both."

"Do you guys ever just stop and think, "_hey, you know killing cars is gonna send us to hell one day,"_!?"

Grem and Acer exchanged a glance, then turned back to Hazel.

"Nope."

"Not really."

Hazel sighed.

...

"Not the oil rigs again... They really like it out here, don't they?" Finn said.

"Siddeley, time for submarine mode." Holley told the jet.

"Oh...bloody hell, I hate submarine mode..." He complained, but started plummeting towards the waves. Finn and Holley's tanks dropped, and Siddeley splashed under, transforming, much like Finn does into submarine mode.

"Holley? Did CHROME give you technology update?" Finn asked.

"I can turn into a submarine, but that's it..." She replied.

"That's all you need." He replied. "Come on." He told Siddeley to lower the ramp, and water flooded the cabin. Finn and Holley transformed, and headed for the platforms.

...

Finn had Holley secure on his grappling hooks as he drove up to the platform with his magnetic tires. Once to the top, they spied on the cars down below, trying to find out where Hazel was being kept.

"Wait here." Finn whispered to Holley, shot his grappling hooks to the other side of the platform, and went over there. He listened for a moment, then looked over at Holley.

"Platform thirteen." He mouthed. She nodded, and they met near the bottom, and used Finn's grappling hooks to hitch a ride on a boat over to platform thirteen.

...

"So... Are you the same guys who ran the World Grand Prix scam?" Hazel asked after a while.

"Yep."

"That's us." Grem and Acer replied.

"YOU BLOODY JERKS YOU COULD'VE KILLED NIGEL GEARSLY!" She screamed, taming into the bars of her cage, trying to ram into Grem and Acer. They fearfully reversed a few feet.

"Crap, we've kidnapped an angry fangirl...!" Acer exclaimed.

"She's in the cage, she can't hurt-" Grem started to say when a bar suddenly clanged against the floor. The three of them stared at it for a moment. Hazel smiled and rammed into the bars some more.

Acer screamed and drove away. Grem grabbed him. "You idiot! If she escapes, we've gotta catch her!"

Another bar clanged to the floor. Hazel looked a little dizzy. She hesitated before ramming some more.

"Get more cars!" Acer exclaimed, and sped out of the room, coming back with more lemons, just as Hazel knocked out a bar, now making a big enough gap to drive through.

She shook off her dizziness and ignored her hoodache and sped out of the room, the lemons in pursuit.

She screeched to a stop as she became face to face with none other than Miles Axlerod himself. Frozen with fear, her eyes stared into his icy blue ones. His face was stern, and he smiled sinisterly when she froze.

"Well, well, trying to escape, are we?" He asked. Hazel didn't say anything.

"Zündapp!" He called. Zündapp drove over.

"Yes, sir?"

"Make sure she stays put this time." He said, his smile long gone.

"Yes sir. Grem! Acer! Ivan!" He yelled.

"Put Ivan is my-" Victor Hugo started to complain, but Axlerod glared at him. He immediately shut up.

Ivan towed Hazel back to the room, Grem and Acer guarding. Many lemons followed them to make sure she wouldn't escape again.

Little did they know, Finn and Holley had seen the whole thing.

...

"So how do you know McMissile, anyway?" Grem asked once she was back in custody. Except this time, lemons held her.

Hazel sighed. "He's my long lost-"

"He is coming!" The Professor exclaimed, bursting through the doors.

"Oh crap! What do we do?" Acer exclaimed.

"We kill her! Don't you remember nothin'!?" Grem exclaimed.

"Oh yeah..."

The lemons holding her drove forward slightly.

"We're killing her? I thought we were trading for McMissile and Shiftwell?" A lemon said.

"Nope. We're killing them all." Another answered.

"Come on," Grem told the Lemons holding Hazel.

"Get your bloody tires off-" she started to say, but one of the lemons hit her.

"Watch your mouth. You don't want those to be your last words, do you?"

Suddenly the doors burst open. Everyone gasped to see Finn parked there, machine guns at ready.

"Get your bloody tires off my daughter." He slowly told them, enunciating each syllable.

There were a few seconds of silence, and then an eruption of:

"Your _WHAT_!?"

"Say _what_!?"

"Your _what now_!?"

"_What_!?"

"_Wha_!?"

"Your _hitched_!? With _who_!?" A blue lemon exclaimed.

Just then Holley drove in after the sound of electricity was heard.

"OH MY GOD WITH SHIFTWELL!" One of the same blue lemon yelled.

"What!?" Both Finn and Holley said. Holley's expression confused, having not heard the conversation before driving in, and Finn's expression horrified.

"Of course not!" He exclaimed. "Well in any matter..." He continued. "Let my daughter go." He growled at them.

"Yeah? And who's gonna make us?" A lemon asked. Finn cocked his machine guns in response. The lemon gulped.

"Not so fast, McMissile." Zündapp said. "I believe we told you you would never see her alive again unless you and Shiftwell exchanged yourselves for her."

"You can have me, but not Holley." Finn sternly told them. Zündapp sighed.

"If you say so..." He said, and motioned some lemons over to Finn.

"Alright, here she is, alive!" Zündapp said. "For now!" He laughed evilly. The lemons holding Hazel weren't paying attention to her, and she sped forward and crashed into Zündapp.

"OW! ALRIGHT!" He screamed. "Shiftwell stays."

"Then I blow up the platforms." Finn warned. "Not a good idea with all this oil around, is it?"

Something clicked inside Hazel. Finn...actually cared about her? Enough to announce to his enemies that she was his daughter and he wasn't leaving without her?

Zündapp was silent for a moment. He looked over at the lemons now holding Hazel, and motioned for them to release her. They did, and Hazel sped over over Finn.

"Dad, don't go... Mum's told me you're awesome, we can all escape..." She said, tears threatening to spill out her windshield.

Finn smiled sadly. "I'm afraid I can't take that risk when you're here, darling..." He whispered, running his tire along her fender. "Now go with Holley."

"But..."

"Go."

Hazel drove over to Holley.

Finn raised his voice back to a normal level. "If they don't make it out safely the platforms will erupt into flames." Finn told them, lemons already moving to hold him back.

"You're our biggest threat. We can deal with them later." Zündapp replied. Finn took one last look at Holley and Hazel before they escaped.

"_Good luck_." His eyes said.

"_You too._" Holley's said.

"_Don't go..._" Is what Hazel's said.

"_Don't worry_." Finn mouthed. And Holley and Hazel sped away.

"Let's see... How about we kill you the same way your beloved friend Leland Turbo died?"

Finn's heart clenched. Leland was the only thing he had left after he faked his death. It was a sore subject for him. There was another thing...

Leland didn't escape from this fate...

Could Finn...?

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnnndramatic reverbbbbbbb. Lol. Thickened plot? :3 **

**Reviews would be appreciated! :D **

**On a random side note, go to YouTube and search "Zombies on Your Lawn". So cute and funny! Also so fun to sing! xD**

**Btw, if you were surprised a fifteen-year-old said "bloody hell," think about the 2nd Harry Potter movie. They're 12, and Ron says bloody hell...*shrug***


	7. Chapter 7

**Again! Sorry for disappearing off the face of FFN! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed, enjoy! Oh, btw, while I was gone, I celebrated my 14th birthday. ^_^ **

"Siddeley, we need your help. Where are you?" Holley shouted into her radio while flying in the sky, Hazel sort of holding into her roof.

"Uh... I wasn't in Tokyo!" He said too quickly. Holley sighed. "Where are you? Where's Finn?"

"Captured. We escaped." Holley replied.

"We?"

"We!" Hazel confirmed.

"Oh... Glad you're safe, Hazel."

"Finn isn't. We need you to pick us up." Holley said.

"Alright, where are you?"

"Flying towards Tokyo-" Holley was interrupted by a giant sliver blur zooming past her.

"Sid! Was that you?"

"Was that you?" He asked in return.

"Turn around. And turn your afterburners off. I'm coming." Holley told him, and Sid, going slower, was soon flying side by side with Holley.

"I'll lower the ramp, get you inside..." Siddeley said lowering the ramp. Holley flew into the opening.

"Alright, Hazel. We're going to take you back to your mother while we go save F-your father..."

"I'm not a little kid, I know my father's name is Finn. You can call him that." She said.

"Alright." Holley smiled.

"Holley... Do you think he'll be okay?"

"He's Finn McMissile. Of course he will." Holley reassured. "Besides," she said. "Now he has more to live for." She winked and Hazel smiled.

"To Radiator Springs, Holley?" Siddeley asked.

"Afterburners. We need to drop her off and go save Finn. ASAP."

"Yes ma'am." Siddeley said, activating his afterburners.

...

"Hazel!" Abigail exclaimed, speeding over to hug her daughter.

"Hi Mum..." Hazel hugged back.

"Where's..." Abigail looked among them sadly.

"We're going back for him." Holley comforted.

"Mum, Holley, I... I want to go too."

Abigail and Holley just stared at Hazel for a moment.

"_WHAT!?_" Abigail shrieked. "_HAZEL, YOU COULD BE KILLED!_"

"And dad can't!?"

Abigail closed her mouth.

"Dad's alive after all, you don't have to be so overprotective of me!" Hazel snapped. "I'm not as happy that he's alive as you are but I don't want him leaving again! Besides, you said yourself I'm just like him!"

Abigail looked at her daughter for a moment. "No." She quietly said. "No, Hazel. Think how your father would feel if you never came back saving him. He wouldn't want you to go either."

Hazel looked down, embarrassed by her outburst. She drove away towards town to her cone.

"Please bring him back..." Abigail said. Holley nodded and boarded Siddeley, who took off into the sky.

...

""Oh my God with Shiftwell"? Really?"

"What? It could happen!"

"Sure it could, because both McMissile and Shiftwell have brown eyes!"

"Oh…the girl had brown eyes?"

"Yes! And Shiftwell's is green, and McMissile's is…" The Lemon turned to look at Finn. "Uh… how would you describe that color?"

"Blue…ish…green…ish…?"

"Man, those are unique…"

"You know something else about my eyes?" Finn asked them.

"What?" They both said.

"They can stare into your soul."

The two Lemons were silent for a moment.

"HIDE YOUR SOUL!" the blue one exclaimed.

"Where's our soul!?"

"I dunno, just hide it!"

"Would you two be QUIET!?" Grem exclaimed. The two Lemons shut up. "Ah how I love turning cars into cubes..." Grem said readying the machine.

"Especially British spies who stick their bumpers where they don't belong." Acer added grinning.

"Yeah." Grem agreed.

"Enough chatting!" Professor Z yelled at them. "Is it ready yet?"

"Almost." Grem replied.

"Well hurry up!" Zündapp exclaimed, impatient.

"Hey what's this button do?" Acer asked and pushed a random button and Polyrhythm started playing.

"Uh..." Zündapp said, confused.

"Ooh, I love this song!" A Lemon exclaimed and...tried to sing along. "Do tano de tane china, kee mee no oh woah ee wa,"

"Dude, that is not what they're saying." Another Lemon told him.

"Whatever!" He replied as Grem shut it off.

"Why the heck do we even have that on here!?" Grem exclaimed.

"I have no idea..." Acer said. "I think this was imported from Japan, so at least that explains the Japanese music, but the music in general... What's that about?" Acer said.

"No idea." Another Lemon said.

"Well, it's ready now." Grem said.

"Wunderbar." Zündapp said, and the two Lemons scared of having their souls looked into shoved Finn inside.

"So this is the end of the great Finn McMissile... Awesome." Acer said.

Grem rolled his eyes. "Just start up the machine..."

Grem and Acer turned on the car compactor, and the walls of the machine slowly started closing in on Finn...

**And then he dies. :P Hehe, you'll have to wait to find out. Do you think Finn's going to live or die? Review please! :D And please pray for my buddy Mere. She and her family really needs some prayers. *huggle for Mere* **


	8. Chapter 8

**No. 3 for update day. ^^ I must admit... after having been rping with mah buddy Naty it's less enjoyable to write this story, because in our rp Finn marries a different Abigail... one that's a spy and just seems like a better match for him. xD Maybe when I finish up this story we'll write one-shots about our rp together, Naty. ;)**

**I love all reviews I receive. ^^**

**Get the tissues if you are not a robot. ;P**

**ilikadachocolate: *dramatic voice* WE SHALL SEE… *normal voice* Lol, we shall see. Yes, I have. ^_^ Lol! Isn't that song awesome? ;P**

**dreamfighter920: No way! That's so cool, have fun there! :D**

**Popstar26(Guest): Lol, you'll see if I take that dare…:P**

**Lunan95: You'll see if he lives or dies…3:) Finn can stare into your soul! Go hide under the table! I'll hide with you. ;P xD **

**Lily McMissile: You never know... read to find out... But I am! So thanks! xD **

**LightningCharms: Well cliffhangers is kinda mah specialty...3:D **

**Enjoy! ^^ **

Holley silently drove around the oil platforms, looking for Finn. She sighed. "Where could he be...?" She mumbled to herself. Suddenly she stopped when she heard grunting coming from another room. She drove onto a catwalk and looked down. She gasped.

Directly below her Finn was being crushed into a cube. She watched in horror, knowing she needed to save him, but was frozen by fear.

She shook her hood and took out her gun. She aimed, took a deep breath, and shot at the controls.

With a small explosion of sparks, the machine stopped. A Lemon looked up.

"It's Shiftwell! Get her!"

"Oh snap..." Holley said and sped off the catwalk.

Meanwhile, Grem and Acer were trying to start the compactor again.

"Ugh, it won't start!" Acer exclaimed.

"Well who's fault is that!?" Grem yelled at him.

"Yours!"

"No, you idiot, Shiftwell!"

"Well you had SOMETHING to do with it!"

"Let's just forget this. We can't let Shiftwell get away, and we'll shoot McMissile or something later." Grem told his cousin and the two of them sped off, leaving a slightly crushed and in pain Finn alone.

So this is what Leland felt like when he was first being crushed... Finn thought, wincing.

"So McMissile..." Zündapp said, lazily rolling over. "Do you think you'll make it out of this alive?"

"I'll do whatever I can." Finn snapped back despite his pain.

"Right." Zündapp said in his usual bored voice.

"And if you can't?"

"I've lived a good life... Sort of..." Finn told him, starting to feel weaker by the second.

"Sort of. Wunderbar." Zündapp replied sarcastically.

Suddenly a gunshot rang though the air close by. Zündapp slowly looked down and screamed.

"Shut it, you evil midget." Holley told him and shot another one of his tires.

"I AM NOT A MIDGET! VERDAMMT BRITISCHEN SPION!"

"Don't swear at me in German!" Holley snapped.

"Holley..." Finn said quietly.

"Finn," Holley said driving over to Finn. "Are you... What did they... Finn..."

"Holley... Are you alone?"

"Besides Sid, yeah."

"You need to get out of here."

"What!? Finn, they'll kill you!" Holley exclaimed.

"And they'll do the same to you, and I can't take that chance."

"What about Abigail and Hazel?"

"What about Mater?"

Holley was silenced by this. She finally found something to say, hoping it would make Finn agree with her.

"Finn, you're hurt really bad..."

"I'm well aware of that, Holley." Finn replied, wincing again.

"I'm getting you out of there." Holley declared, tuning towards the control panel and messing with it.

"Holley, no, please... Get out of here..."

"Not without my partner." She answered confidently pressing a button that released Finn.

"Can you drive?" She asked.

"...I'm not entirely sure." Finn responded.

"At least try." She urged. Finn obeyed, and painfully but surely, he could drive a bit.

"We just need to get to the edge, Sid is waiting for us there." Holley explained.

Sure enough, soon they made it to the edge and Siddeley was hovering below them.

"Halt! Stop right there!" A Lemons called. The two spies gasped and spun around.

"You've got no where to go." Another Lemon declared.

Holley grinned and drove off backwards, followed by Finn. The Lemons gasped, then grew angry when Siddeley hovered up more, revealing Finn and Holley on top of him. They jumped onto Sid's open ramp, and the spy jet activated his afterburners and took off.

"Dude..." One Lemon said to another. "That was like that scene in Back to the Future II..."

"Shut up..." The Lemon replied, hitting him.

...

"Siddeley, get back to RS quickly. Finn's hurt really bad."

Finn was indeed hurt very bad. He was slightly crushed, and in a whole lot of pain.

"I'm...not hurt that badly, Holley..."

"Finn, stop being irrational. You were nearly killed! And could well die if we don't fix you up in time... Please, just... I don't know, rest."

"Rest?"

"Oh come on, aren't you the least bit tired?"

"A bit, but I'm perfectly-"

"Sleep. I'm begging you. Rest." Holley insisted.

Finn sighed and obeyed.

...

Finn woke up in the Radiator Springs clinic. Confused, he glanced around. He could hear muffled voices from outside.

One of them sounded like they were sobbing. Finn glanced over to see Holley.

"H-Holley? What happened? Who's crying out there?"

After he asked this, instead of answering, tears began rolling down Holley's hood, as well.

"Holley, what-" Finn began to ask, shocked by his partner's reaction.

"They... They said..." Holley managed to say. "That's Abigail out there."

"What? Let her come in, why is she...?"

Holley nodded and drove over to the door. "Abigail, he's awake."

"Oh thank you, Holley, thank you!" Abigail cried, literally, and burst in followed by Hazel. "Oh Finn... Finn.. Sweetie..."

"Abigail, I'm fine, why are you...?"

"No... No you're not, you're..." Abigail shook her hood frantically, still sobbing. "They didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Finn asked.

"They said..." Holley said with silent tears rolling down her hood. "They said you're not going to make it..."

Finn remained expressionless. "They... I..."

Abigail broke down into fresh sobs. "I just found you, I don't want to loose you again!" She said between her sobs.

"I'm..." Finn said, still not grasping this.

"Going to die." Holley finished, her voice breaking. "You are going to die."

The room was silent for a moment except for the womens' crying.

"How long...?" Finn asked.

Holley's voice cracked again when she answered. "They said you have only... A... A few hours..."

Finn was silent for a moment. Then turned to Abigail. "Abby... Abby, I... I'm so sorry... For this, for disappearing, I'm sorry for everything..."

"No, Finn, don't...please don't apologize. Nothing is your fault."

"Hazel..." Finn said and Hazel drove closer.

"Hazel... You're so smart and beautiful, just like your mother. Promise me... You won't become a spy..."

"I promise." Hazel said.

"Holley... When I didn't have Abigail and Hazel... I thought of you as my daughter. And I still think of you that way. Good luck, with... Everything."

"Finn!" Mater exclaimed as he burst through the door. "Finn, they... They told me... That... Say it ain't true, please, say it ain't true..." He said, looking on the verge of tears himself.

"I'm sorry, Mater." Finn replied sadly.

"Finn, I'm sorry, I should've got there sooner!" Holley blurted out.

"No, Holley, no..." Finn told her. "Holley, please, whatever you do, do not blame this on yourself. Please, I don't want you facing the guilt that I felt when I couldn't save Leland... I always knew I was next..." Finn said.

Suddenly they all jumped when a voice came from the window. "Finn! Finn, I was just told... It's not true, is it? Say it's not true! You can't die! You can't leave us!" Siddeley pleaded.

"Siddeley... I..." Finn started to say but trailed off.

"You can't leave us..." Siddeley said, starting to sob, his yellow windshield thing filling with tears.

"Siddeley... I can go see Leland, now." Finn said with a sad smile. "And my parents. I haven't seen them since we were fourteen, remember?"

"Siddeley sniffed and nodded.

"I love you..." Abigail said.

"I love you too..." Finn said, just as it started to rain outside.

...

"Abigail..." Finn said.

"Yes?" Abigail sniffed.

"You know... Not too long before Holley found you... Find Yourself was playing and Lightning asked if I thought of anyone when I heard it..."

"You think of me." Abigail stated without asking.

"Because you helped me find myself, Abby." Finn smiled at her. "When I first met you... I was so occupied with missions... I forgot what it was like to slow down and love someone..."

Abigail smiled sadly. "I love you, Finn."

"And don't ever... Ever forget I love you..." Finn whispered.

"No...no, Finn... Please... It's time, isn't it...?" Abigail whispered, crying again.

Finn winced and closed his eyes.

"Finn! Please! Please you can't leave!" Abigail sobbed.

"Finn..." Holley sobbed as well. Mater, silently crying, took her tire.

Finn opened his eyes. "Holley... Kill Zündapp for me, will you?" Finn weakly smiled. "Avenge Leland and I..."

"I promise." Holley said.

"What's that you always say, Finn?" Mater asked with a sad smile.

Finn chuckled. "You never feel more alive... Than when you're almost dead..." Finn said, with another weak smile, and slowly closed his eyes.

Finn's tire Abigail was holding went limp, and she broke down in sobs once more just as thunder crashed outside.

**...I'd appreciate some reviews, if you'd be so kind. **

**...**

**COME ****_ON!_**** I JUST KILLED MY IDOL! MY ****_LOVE!_**** I'M PRETTY MUCH ****_DEAD_**** HERE ****_MYSELF!_**** Seriously, I'm crying, I hope you are. -_- Can I get a review!?**


	9. THE END

**I know, I know, you all hate me now...xP If it helps at all, I hate myself, too... **

**Okay, the reasons I did that: **

**1) Everyone knows I'm madly in love with Finn. XP All of your "you don't have the guts to kill him"s have been proven wrong! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! (No seriously do you realize how many times I've been told that? :P)**

**2) Admit it, the story just got more dramatic. **

**3) This story is coming to a close. **

**Thank you for your reviews! Even though most of them were hate reviews for killing Finn thanks anyway! XD I'm not going to respond to ALL of them separately, because I have the big response to all of them right here: **

**Yeah, I know, I killed him, it hurt me too ya know! Explanation above! XP **

**And... That's the end... Finn died... The end... **

**...**

**That's it! Go home, show's over! **

**...**

**Why are you still here? **

**...**

**Look, I WOULD write an epilogue but then this story's epilogue would be the first chapter of another story! **

**GASP I SAID TOO MUCH**

**Lol look ya want one? Next poll I put up vote for ****The Day They'll Never Forget. **

**Okay MAAAAAAYBEEEE sequel to this story... MAYBE...**

**Ciao. :3 **


End file.
